omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Leopold Goenitz
Character Synopsis Goenitz '(ゲーニッツ, ''Gēnittsu) is the last boss of The King of Fighters '96. He is the head of the Four Heavenly Kings of Orochi; with the power to command wind, his full title as a heavenly king is ''Goenitz of the Wildly-Blowing Wind'' (吹き荒ぶ風のゲーニッツ, Fukisusabu Kaze no Gēnittsu). Character Statistics '''Tiering: 6-B (Likely Higher) Verse: 'The King Of Fighters '''Name: '''Leopold Goenitz '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''41 years old '''Classification: '''Human, Heavenly King Of Wind '''Special Abilities: '''Super Human Characteristics, Flight, Slashing Aura (Goenitz manipulates his own energy and aura to make his hands as sharp as blades), Weather Manipulation (Goenitz can change the weather at will, this especially prevalent when he is near), Storm Manipulation (Goenitz can create and manipulate raging storms at will that can level large cities and mountains. Along with destroy his foes if they aren't prepared), Hurricane Creation (Goenitz can create massive destructive hurricanes at will), Disaster Manipulation (Goenitz is able to create large scale natural disasters such as hurricanes and massive tornadoes),Wind/Air Manipulation (Goenitz is the Heavenly King Of Wind and is a master manipulator of the element. Able to create massive tornadoes with no issues, remove the air from someone's body, weaponize the wind itself to create defenses for himself and offenses. Projectile and more), Wind Embodiment (Goenitz can turn his body into air making himself temporarily intangible), Tornado Creation (Goenitz can create tornadoes of varying sizes from small tornadoes to massive tornadoes that can't be scaled), Lightning Manipulation (Goenitz can call lightning down from the sky to rain down upon his opponents after changing the weather or creating a storm), Wind Translocation (Goenitz can break his body down to a molecular level and use or manipulate the air to carry his molecules any distance), Curse Manipulation (Goenitz can cast curses upon his foes of varying types such as diseases that cannot be cured or curses that bring immediate death to his foes through agonizing ways), Resurrection (Goenitz thanks to the power of Orochi can bring himself back to life using shadows), Shadow Manipulation (Goenitz can manipulate shadows to create himself a new body if he had been killed), Astral Projection (If his body is destroyed or decayed Goenitz can project and materialize his soul and interact with other beings and harm them), Power Bestowal (Goenitz can give others a small portion of Orochi's power like he did with Rugal Bernstein), Dream Manipulation (When deceased Goenitz can manipulate other's dreams), Nightmare Manipulation (Goeitz can create intense nightmares in his victims after he has passed. Nightmares that can possibly drive a person mad, or lead them to commit suicide), Dimensional Travel (He can travel in between dimensions created by orochi), Dimensional Manipulation (He can manipulate and alter dimensions created by orochi). 'Destructive Ability: Country Level '''(Goenitz can create multiple massive hurricanes capable of leveling countries and was easily above the Three Sacred Treasures, he can also manipulate the air/winds to an endless degree and create wind storms beyond comprehension all over the world. His mere appearance generated winds well over 1200 mph that completely laid waste to a city leaving nothing.) '''Likely Higher Speed: FTL '(Had no problems keeping up with the sacred treasures who were capable of dodging light fired from Orochi) 'Lifting Ability: Class K '(By himself), '''Unknown '(With wind) '''Striking Ability: Unknown Durability: Country Level '''(Was able to take on the three sacred treasures together), '''Likely Higher Stamina: High '(Can fight while severely injured) 'Range: Standard Melee Range, Hundreds of meters 'with projectiles, '''Unknown '''with wind 'Intelligence: Genius '''(Knows and mastered seemingly every known martial art to date and was able to deduce each ones weakness and strength instantly. He was able to outsmart geniuses of his series and recognize the weakness of each of his opponents almost instantly and exploit them) '''Weaknesses: None known Other Attributes List Of Equipment: None Notable * Slashing Hands - Goenitz's hands can cut and pierce as if they were knives. * Aerokinesis - Goenitz has full control over the air and wind currents. ** Control Wind - Goenitz can create and stop wind currents. ** Create Hurricane - Goenitz can create hurricanes and tornadoes out of nowhere. ** Cutting Wind - Goenitz can create blades of air. ** Translocation - Goenitz can move himself to somewhere nearby by transporting his molecules through the air. ** Flight - Goenitz can fly. * Orochi Power - Goenitz has some control over the Orochi power. ** Give Power - Goenitz can give humans Orochi power, as he did with Rugal. ** Activate Riot of the Blood - As a Heavenly King, he can activate the Riot of the Blood in those who have part Orochi blood, like what he did with Leona (as a child) and Iori before disappearing to his presumed death. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:The King Of Fighters Category:Humans Category:Wind Users Category:Air Users Category:SNK Category:Weather Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Astral Projectors Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Lightning Users Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Ressurection Users Category:Shadow Manipulators Category:Orochi Category:Curse Wielders Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users